¿Puedo acaso ser el primero?
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Con las festividades de fin de año a la vuelta de la esquina, una variedad de cosas se hicieron presentes en la consciencia de Sakura, tenía que tomar una decisión, olvidar para así abrirse a algo nuevo o continuar aferrándose al pasado. [ Especial Navidad 2019 ]


_Esta historia me hizo bastante ilusión escribirla, la idea llegó a mi y me fascinó haha, creo que es una de mis favoritas :3 ¡También es la última historia que será publicada este año! pero no me detendré aquí, aún tengo muchas historias que quiero compartir con ustedes :3_

_¡Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y les deseo un feliz año nuevo por adelantado!_

* * *

_**[ ¿Puedo acaso ser el primero? ]**_

_**Capítulo único**_  
_**-Especial navidad 2019-**_

.

Resguardándose de la inminente ola de frío que recorría las calles del sector, aquel grupo compuesto por cuatro chicas yacía en los interiores de lo que sería la floristería Yamanaka, haciéndole compañía a la hija descendiente de dicho clan hasta que su labor por fin pudiese dar como finalizada.

–Quizás deberías considerar la opción de cerrar antes al menos por el día de hoy, ¿no te parece? –Comentó Tenten, caminando a paso acompasado por la floristería y pasando junto a los distintos tipos de flores que ahí eran expuestas. –Ya pasó un buen rato desde que tuviste un cliente.

Exhalando el aire contenido en sus pulmones, Ino contestó. –Lo sé, el problema es mi madre, se rehúsa a que lo haga porque tiene la idea en la cabeza de nunca perder un posible cliente, sobre todo en estas fechas.

–Viéndolo de ese modo, es una pena, ¿y qué hay de las fiestas? ¿también deberás tener abierto esos días?

–Esos días serían la excepción, tampoco es que aceptara que me mantuviera aquí ¿sabes? –Explicó la joven Yamanaka recargando ambos brazos cruzados sobre el mostrador, enseñando a continuación una traviesa sonrisa. –No hay manera de que no sea partícipe de las tradiciones de estas fechas.

–¿Eh, tradiciones? –Preguntó Hinata con inocencia, mirando a Ino con un toque de perplejidad adornando su rostro.

–Sí, ya sabes, como... decorar un árbol con varios adornos, beber chocolate caliente y los regalos, eso último lo recuerdas muy bien, ¿verdad Hinata?

–¿Y-Yo? ¿Por qué?

–Hehe, te he visto pasar varias ocasiones desde aquí y cuando regresas traes una enorme bolsa en los brazos.

–T-Tampoco es que haya estado comprando demasiado... –Tartamudeó Hyuga, incapaz de sostener la mirada con alguna de las presentes.

–No seas tan modesta, no tiene nada de malo. –La tranquilizó Tenten, quien procedió a formular la pregunta. –Estás preparando algo para Naruto, ¿no es cierto?

En cuanto tales palabras fueron pronunciadas, Sakura alzó la cabeza con curiosidad, escuchar aquello fue suficiente para espabilarla luego de no haber estado al pendiente de lo que ellas dialogaban.

–¿Es así, Hinata? –Preguntó apacible la joven Haruno, girando su rostro en dirección a la chica en cuestión.

–N-No es nada tan importante, no... no es mucho.

Luego de los intentos de las muchachas por sacar a relucir la información que Hinata estaba empeñando por reservar para sí misma, el famoso obsequio que esta estaba elaborando con esmero llegó hasta los oídos de todas.

–Con que una bufanda ¿eh?, es un regalo bastante lindo. –Afirmó Tenten, entusiasta, reconfortando a la muchacha con suaves palmadas sobre su hombro. –Estás tejiéndola tu misma, de seguro que ha de ser complicado.

–No mucho, tengo experiencia en el tejido. Aún me falta más para terminarla, pero... t-tengo pensado dársela pronto.

–Awww, suena tan lindo, darle un regalo hecho con tus propias manos, que un muérdago cuelgue por encima de ustedes sería la guinda del pastel. –Agregó la kunoichi especializada en el armamento ninja, quien parecía estar más que ensimismada en el tema dialogado. –Esa también es una tradición bastante bonita.

–D-De ninguna manera creo poder hacer algo como eso... –Se excusó Hinata, permitiendo que un tono escarlata se acentuara en sus mejillas.

–¿Por qué no?, siempre se ha sabido que dos personas deben besarse cuando hay un muérdago sobre sus cabezas, es casi como una regla. Además, no es ningún secreto que estás enamorada de Naruto desde hace años.

–Solo necesitas tener más fe en ti y perder la vergüenza. –Agregó Yamanaka. –Eso va también para ti, Sakura.

–¿Mmm? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo precisamente?

–Bueno, no he sabido nada de que hayas tenido algún encuentro comprometedor con alguien, al igual que Hinata, tu tampoco has besado. –Afirmó Ino con una maliciosa sonrisa anclada en su rostro.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, Haruno contestó. –Que nunca te lo contara antes no significa que no lo haya hecho ya.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y podemos conocer el nombre del presunto afortunado? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja sin despegar sus azules ojos de la joven de rosados cabellos, el juguetón tono de su voz le indicaba que, sin duda alguna, Ino no creía en su declaración... ni ella misma lo hacía.

–No necesitas saber esa información, no es un tema que me interese, de todos modos.

Ni Ino ni las demás se molestaron en indagar más allá, Sakura no era un hueso fácil de roer, eran conscientes de que nada obtendrían por su parte por más que insistieran.  
Para cuando un anaranjado color tiñó los cielos y con la nevisca amainando, cada una continuó con su propio camino, despidiéndose del resto, no obstante, Haruno vio detenido su andar con el repentino llamado de la rubia cuando apenas había cruzado el umbral de la tienda.

–No estás enojada por lo de antes ¿cierto?, solo estaba jugando.

–No lo estoy, ya no somos unas niñas pequeñas para que nos fastidiemos por ese tipo de cosas.

–Supongo que así es... –Tras meditar sus próximas palabras, Ino continuó. –Es solo que te he notado diferente estos últimos días, distante.

–No es así, pero he tenido algunas cosas en las qué pensar, es todo.

Con su mano posada sobre el hombro de Haruno, Ino formuló la frase. –Sakura, ¿esto es por él? ¿por Sasuke?

Sakura palideció, fue como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir, esto en consecuencia de oír el nombre de quien era su compañero de equipo, por la certeza que Ino tuvo en formular su pregunta... no estaba equivocada.

–Has estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo, han pasado tres años desde que volvió a irse y aunque tu tenacidad es de alabar, quizás sea el momento para tirar la toalla.

–No es tan sencillo...

–Lo sé y créeme que entiendo que no lo es, pero no me gusta verte en este estado, no quiero que por su causa estés así, perdiéndote lo más importante de tu vida. Deberías abrir tu mente a nuevas posibilidades, aventurarte a conocer nuevos chicos.

Liberando una corta risa, Sakura dijo. –Eso suena a algo que tu harías, no creo que consiga algo aunque me atreva a intentarlo.

–Sakura, no solo eres inteligente, también eres guapa ¿sabías? y ya sabes lo que dicen, la gente más atractiva es aquella que no lo sabe. –Explicó Yamanaka demostrando una seguridad incuestionable en sus palabras. –Si lo intentas y no te gusta ya podrás replanteártelo, pero no pierdes nada con hacerlo. Ven a la fiesta en mi casa los próximos días, no dejes que esa frentesota tuya te impida divertirte de ves en cuando.

Haruno continuó con su caminar en cuanto Ino se marchó de su lado, quien entró de regreso a la floristería para dar por concluidos sus servicios y cerrar sus puertas. Mientras sus manos se refugiaban en busca de calor en los bolsillos de su abrigo, las palabras que por su amiga fueron dedicadas retornaron a su mente y ahí se mantuvieron, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin descanso... la rubia muchacha había dado en el blanco al mencionar el nombre del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, sin embargo, su poder de deducción erró en un punto, aunque Sasuke tenía relación con su desconcentración de los últimos días, no era lo único.

Una vez que el ambiente posterior a la guerra se estabilizó y Sasuke volvió a marcharse, había estado manteniendo el contacto con él por medio de su halcón y aunque en un principio le escribió con energía y con frecuencia, eventualmente dejó de hacerlo hasta que llegó el punto de no intentarlo siquiera, no sabría decir hace cuánto ocurrió este hecho.

Había estado convenciéndose desde el fondo de su corazón que, ahora que Sasuke era libre de la oscuridad que yació en su interior, tendría una posibilidad de profundizar su relación, quiso creer que podía obtener su amor, pero el tiempo se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario y con cada carta que recibía por su parte... podía darse cuenta que él no sentiría lo mismo e incluso llegó a pensar que le respondía por obligación, que no tenía el mismo interés que ella en saber del otro.

Fácilmente pudo haber hecho lo que Ino sugirió y seguir adelante con su vida, darse la oportunidad a volver a enamorarse y claro que lo había considerado, pero las cosas no jugaron a su favor, mientras que su amor por Sasuke perdía su intensidad... sus sentimientos por su otro compañero de equipo, Naruto, se hacían cada vez más fuertes.  
Se vio sumida en un círculo vicioso, cuando decidía desviar su vista de Sasuke para centrarla en Naruto, permitiendo así que su corazón se llenase de su esencia, daba un abrupto salto hacia atrás, deseando olvidar aquello. A pesar de que sus sentimientos le decían a gritos lo contrario, era como si no quisiera abrirse a la chance de amarlo con plenitud, ¿era eso lo correcto? ¿debía olvidar aquellas emociones que alguna vez llegó a sentir por Sasuke?, tenía dos caminos, olvidar el pasado y abrirse a algo nuevo... o mantenerse firme y continuar.

.

Los días pasaron y la dichosa celebración que Ino organizó con suma alegría en los interiores de su hogar estaba teniendo lugar, sus compañeros de generación yacían presentes sin contar con la ausencia de alguno.

Sakura, por su parte, se dio el gusto y disfrutó del ambiente que estaba desarrollándose en aquel reducido espacio, pero llegado su momento se escabulló por el ventanal hacia el patio, aquel imperceptible bullicio había comenzado a vez afuera y con el helado viento chocando contra su blanquecino rostro consiguió despertar, se sintió liberada ahora que estaba alejada del resto y podía asegurar que su cautela había sido lo suficientemente eficaz para que nadie se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

Inhalando y exhalando en un pesado suspiro, Haruno apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, con ambas manos ocultas por detrás de su espalda.

–Hey, Sakura-chan. –La llamó un voz a lo lejos, ni siquiera fue necesario alzar la vista para caer en cuenta de quién se hacía cada vez más próximo a su ubicación, perturbando su tranquilidad. –¿Qué haces aquí afuera y tan sola?

–Yo... Necesitaba alejarme un poco de tanta multitud.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? –La repentina expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Uzumaki provocó que una risa escapase de sus labios.

–No, no es nada, solo quería venir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–Ah, ya veo, ¿te molesta si te hago compañía un rato? –En contestación a su pregunta, Haruno asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Naruto enseguida se apresuró en acomodarse a su lado con sus brazos a escasos centímetros de rozarse.

A pesar de ser conscientes de la presencia del otro, no dijeron nada, ni un solo sonido salió por los labios de ambos, siendo únicamente perceptible el ruido proveniente de la residencia Yamanaka.

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí? –Preguntó Sakura, mirando al rubio shinobi con el rabillo del ojo.

–Mm, no lo sé, creo que solo lo sentí. Comencé a mirar por la habitación y no te encontré, que te haya encontrado rápido fue pura suerte.

–Parecías estar pasándola bien allá adentro, ¿por qué saliste entonces?

De repente, Sakura empezó a sentir cómo la molestia surgía desde su interior e incluso llegó a temer que éste hecho hubiese quedado en evidencia con su última frase formulada, pero tras analizar la expresión de Naruto cayó en cuenta de que no fue así.

–Por las mismas razones que tu, tener tanta gente hablando y riendo comenzó a ser agobiante. –La divertida sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se vio disipada una vez finalizada su frase. –Aunque la verdad, quería hablar contigo, Sakura-chan.

Confundida ante tal declaración, Sakura preguntó. –¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

–Sabes muy bien de qué, bueno, no sé exactamente porqué estás así, pero sabes que algo no está bien. –Intentó explicarse Naruto, parecía que ni él mismo comprendía sus palabras. –Estás evitándome.

–No tengo motivos para hacerlo, deben ser solo ideas tuyas, Naruto.

–No lo son, no soy tan idiota como parezco ¿sabes?. Últimamente, cada vez que me acerqué a hablarte presentaste excusas para no quedar a solas conmigo.

–¿Cuál es tu punto?

–Mi punto es que algo te pasa conmigo, no sé qué motivos tendrás, pero sé que ahí están. –Haciendo una pausa Naruto inhaló por la boca, fue como si todo el aire de sus pulmones se hubiese ido con tan solo transmitir tales ideas. –¿Fue... Fue por algo que hice? ¿Estás enojada conmigo por...?

–No, no estoy enojada en lo absoluto. –Interrumpió Sakura. –Tu no has hecho nada malo.

–¿Entonces por qué estás comportándote así?, verte tan empeñada en distanciarte de mi... no es agradable.

Aquella bandada de colibríes en su estómago hizo acto de presencia y más que ayudarla, obtenían el efecto contrario. Que alguno de los dos, ya sea Naruto o Sasuke, se viese afectado por causa suya era lo último que quería, Naruto no tenía la culpa de nada, era suya, era ella la incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos, de dejarlos en claro y dicha negatividad había siendo transmitida hacia él.

–No era mi intención hacer que te sintieras de esta forma. –Cabizbaja y casi en un susurro, Sakura dijo. –No puedo, no puedo aclarar todo lo que hay en mi cabeza. Si te tengo tan cerca... solo me haces más difíciles las cosas.

–¿Qué... Qué es lo que estás...? –Naruto no acabó de formular su pregunta, parecía estar tan aturdido como Sakura, y en cambio, otra fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios. –¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? ¿Hace cuánto que te sientes así?

–No... No lo sé.

–¿Estás sintiendo por mi lo que alguna vez sentiste por Sasuke?

–Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, no hables como si fueras lo único presente. –Se excusó Haruno. –Solo... Solo ha sido una ligera confusión, algo pasajero.

–¿Entonces por qué no puedes mirarme a la cara, Sakura-chan?

Sakura se paralizó, tuvo que oír esa pregunta por parte de Uzumaki para caer en cuenta de cómo había permanecido con la cabeza gacha desde el momento en que el tema salió a flote.

No tenía cómo contestar a su pregunta y por si no fuera poco, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Naruto frente a ella, su piel se erizó ante el delicado toque de sus dedos sobre su mentón, alzando su cabeza. Aún cuando contaba con tal cercanía por parte del esbelto shinobi, Sakura era incapaz de establecer contacto visual con él, no estaba mirándolo, pero podía asegurar que él apenas debía estar parpadeando, contemplando y analizando cada una de sus facciones.

–Si me dejas, puedo ayudarte a aclarar quién es al que tienes dentro de tu corazón. –Deslizando su dedo pulgar por la esquina de sus labios, Naruto aproximó su rostro al suyo, pero se vio interrumpido por las manos de la joven sobre su pecho, empujándolo para detenerlo.

–No puedes hacer eso.

–¿Por qué no?, así se supone que debe ser ¿no?

Frente a la confusión por parte de Haruno, señaló hacia arriba haciendo uso de su dedo índice de su mano libre, debido a esto, la sangre de Sakura se heló una vez que vislumbró lo que residía sobre ambos.  
No era su vista jugándole una mala broma, lo que yacía sobre sus cabezas era un muérdago perfectamente colgado sobre una de las ramas del árbol y ese fue el momento en que maldijo a Ino por dejar que algo así formara parte de la decoración de su hogar, incluso en un sitio como ese.

–¡Lo sabías! –Exclamó Sakura. –Sabías que eso estaba ahí cuando te me acercaste, lo hiciste a propósito.

–Hey, también me di cuenta hace poco, pero creo que nos viene de maravilla para la ocasión, ¿no te parece?

–No lo digas como si fuera un detalle sin importancia, no... no es tan sencillo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –No fue necesario para Naruto oír una respuesta por parte de su interlocutor, una vez que acabó de formular su pregunta consiguió comprender la realidad de la situación. –Ah, no has besado a nadie aún, Sakura-chan.

–¿Cómo...?

–¿Que cómo lo sé?, te conozco desde que eramos unos críos de academia. –Interrumpió el joven Uzumaki. –Si hubieras tenido la más mínima conexión con alguien para llegar a ese punto, creo que lo habría sabido. Además, solo necesito verte ahora para sustentar mi deducción, tienes las mejillas rojas.

La constante caricia de Naruto sobre la esquina de su labio le impedía pensar con claridad, el esfuerzo que debía ejercer para que en su voz no se viese reflejado el efecto que tenía sobre ella era casi inhumano. –¿Qué hay de ti?, hablas como si ya lo hubieras hecho antes.

–Sí lo he hecho, no a voluntad, en todo caso. –¿Es que acaso eso contaba?, se preguntó Sakura, la tranquilidad que emanaba del hombre que tenía en frente le parecía extraordinaria.

Los latidos del corazón de Haruno aceleraron su acompasar en cuanto el rostro de Naruto volvió a acercarse, rozando su nariz con la suya. –¿Puedo acaso ser quien te de tu primer beso?

Haruno enmudeció bajo la firme mirada de los azules zafiros que Naruto poseía, verlo enseñar tal convicción la dejó helada y sin saber de dónde reunió las fuerzas, una casi inaudible afirmación salió por su garganta, permitiéndole al joven fundir sus labios con los suyos.  
Sakura se derritió ante el suave roce de sus labios, sintió como si sus piernas flaquearan y la imposibilitaran de yacer en pie, si no fuera por el árbol a sus espaldas, la historia pudo haber sido diferente.

Al inicio fue solo un toque de labios, pasando de su labio superior al inferior a un ritmo lento y acompasado, estaba besándola con amor y suavidad, sin embargo, Haruno reprimió un quejido al sentir los dientes de Naruto morder su labio inferior, provocando la apertura de sus labios y dándole la entrada a su lengua, jugueteando con la suya.

Luego de haber compartido varios besos, alejaron sus rostros el uno del otro y por su parte, Sakura dejó caer su peso sobre el pecho de Naruto, quien no dudó en rodearla con sus brazos, abrigándola en un reconfortante abrazo.

–Dame solo una oportunidad Sakura-chan, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser quien te haga feliz, permíteme estar a tu lado para darte el amor que mereces.

Aquellas palabras entraron por sus oídos y resonaron en su corazón, Naruto no era el tipo de hombre que pudiese dar tales declaraciones sin sentirlo realmente, el acelerado latido de corazón contra su oído era prueba de ello.

Recobrando las fuerzas que habían abandonado su cuerpo tras aquel dulce y apasionado beso, Haruno alzó la cabeza y formuló la pregunta. –¿Qué hay de Hinata?

–¿Eh, Hinata? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Sakura no podía olvidarlo, lo recordaba con perfecta claridad, el día anterior se le presentó la instancia de vislumbrarlos a ambos en las calles de la aldea, contemplando el escenario de cómo la joven Hyuga le hacía entrega de lo que sería el obsequio que había hecho con sus propias manos y cómo Naruto lo recibía con notorio agrado, es más, durante aquella celebración él y Hinata apenas se habían separado, por lo que creer que a lo mejor algo podía estar surgiendo entre ellos no era una idea muy descabellada.

–Bueno, en el transcurso de la noche me di cuenta de los juntos que han estado.

–Hehe, ¿así que estuviste mirándome? –Rió Naruto con picardia, haciendo irritar a la joven de rosados cabellos.

–Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, no es como estás pensando.

Ignorando su comentario, Uzumaki contestó. –Cuando comenzó todo se acercó a mi para preguntarme sobre el obsequio que me dio, luego de eso se quedó conmigo.

–Y... ¿Qué te regaló? –Preguntó Haruno simulando ignorancia, por supuesto que sabía de antemano qué era el famoso regalo, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo de todos modos.

–No lo sé, no lo he abierto aún.

–¿Eh, por qué?

–Le dije que esperaría para abrirlo esta noche porque no quería hacerlo antes de la fecha, pero aún así volví a agradecérselo hoy.

–Ah, ya veo. –Apartando los brazos de Naruto de su cuerpo, Haruno observó como la confusión comenzó a plasmarse en su rostro e intentando controlar su respiración, dijo. –Una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que voy a darte.

–¿¡De verdad!?

Antes de poder dejarle contestar, los brazos de Uzumaki yacían nuevamente sobre su delgado cuerpo, levantándola del piso mientras daba un par de vueltas en su lugar, por su parte, Sakura instintivamente posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y esto en consecuencia del repentino agarre ejercido por él, estaba comenzando a preguntarse qué clase de obsesión tenía con abrazarla cada vez que podía.

–No te arrepentirás, Sakura-chan. Te prometo que no lo harás.

Por un momento Sakura pensó en replicar, con aquel escenario desarrollándose ahí afuera temía que alguien más pudiese verlos desde los interiores de la residencia, pero se mordió la lengua y se permitió a sí misma aquella que tanto había estado evadiendo, abrió paso a que su corazón se embriagase de la esencia del hombre que ahora la estrechaba con vehemencia, dejando que una cálida sensación abordase cada centímetro de su cuerpo.


End file.
